Live Ordinance
by Lordoftheringschick2000
Summary: BLACK HAWK DOWN:"Leave no man behind!" They were the words that affected us all. The point of view of the bloody Sunday from a Ranger Sniper.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is my first Black Hawk Down fic. I'm sorry if some things are not historically accurate. I did try my best.

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDHBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHD**

Someone important once told me "it's what you do right now that makes a difference." It made sense at the time. But did we really make a difference? Was it justified for us to fight another's war? Was it fair for us to sacrifice what we hold most dear in life for another's cause? Many people would ask, "Hey Gabby, why do you do it man? What, you some kinda war junkie? Why didn't you get out of there when you had the chance?" You know what? I never said a goddamn thing. Why? They wouldn't understand why we do it. They wouldn't understand that it's about the man next to you and that's it, all of it. They wouldn't understand what words we took heart. The words we lived by. The words we died by. _Leave no man behind. _

"Hello" I answered my phone.

"Staff Sergeant Gabriella Epps?" A commanding voice asked.

_Oh Shit _I thought.

"Yes, this is she" I responded in a strong voice.

"This is Captain Steele of the U.S. Rangers" the voice said.

I gulped, "yes sir."

" The rest of your leave is canceled. We will need you to report to Port Paris in New York on July 17 at 1700 hours. You and rest of the 75th Ranger Regiment will be shipped off to Somalia. We will need you and your team of M-50 snipers there to assist us. The rest of your information will be mailed to you. Do you understand, Sergeant?" Captain Steele commanded.

"Yes sir," I responded with a deep breath.

"Very well then, see ya when you get here, Sergeant." The captain said as he finished off in his strong southern accent.

"Goodbye sir."

I hung up the phone as I closed my eyes. So it is true. We will be fighting or at least be shipping off._ At least I'll get to see the guys again._

"Who was that?" My best friend Eva asked me as she took her eyes off the T.V.

"My captain" I said in a whisper.

"What do you mean your captain?" Eva asked again.

"I leave in two weeks" I said softly.

"What?! Where are they sending you this time? Iraq? Afghanistan?" She asked sternly.

"Somalia" I answered.

"Oh hell no! It's a war zone over there." Eva yelled as she rose from my couch.

"Hence why they're sending us," I said with raised eyebrows.

"But it's not your war, not our war!" She stated as she collapsed her head down on the counter where I was sitting.

"Have you seen what's going on there? It isn't war that is taking place. It's genocide! If we don't do something, who will?"

"How are you like this?" She asked as she lifted her head.

"Like what?" I asked back confusingly.

"Courageous, selfless, hard-headed, and don't forget, stubborn" Eva said with a smirk.

"Traits inherited from my father." I said in a funny manner. _God I miss him._

Catching my sudden grief, Eva rose up and wrapped her arms around me in a friendly manner.

"He would proud of you, you know?" She told me with sympathizing eyes.

"Yeah, thanks" I whispered.

"Come on , let's blow this place and get wasted." Eva suggested with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" I responded.

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBDHDBDBHDB**

"So when do you leave?" My friend Jess asked.

"Two weeks," I answered as I took a gulp of my beer.

"Damn!" She said.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to have as much fun over this next week, huh?" Jess smiled.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I mean you have to party your ass off to make up for the time you're going to be gone with all those good looking young men, right?" Eva joked.

"Good looking young men?" I asked with humor in my voice.

"Men in uniform are so hot, Gabby. And you get to spend months with them." Jess added.

"I just see it as six months in hell with a whole bunch of brothers I have to watch out for." I said seriously. I shouldn't try to explain it to them. They wouldn't get it. They wouldn't understand our code, the ranger code. They wouldn't comprehend that I would die for each one of my comrades. As cheesy as that sounds.

"Is your sexy cousin going?" Jess asked.

My cousin Mike was a pilot in the 160th SOAR. Jess first met him at a family barbeque three years ago. She's been asking about him at every chance she gets.

"He's married Jess," I laughed.

"Oh that's too bad" Jess responded.

I just shook my head with laughter.

"I need another beer," I told the girls.

"Well, don't let us stop you." Eva laughed.

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHBDHDBHDBHDBHBHDBHDBHDBHDBH**

The next two weeks passed by quickly. I was busy getting everything settled before I had to ship off. There was a never-ending list of things to do: pick someone to watch over my apartment, get a physical, make sure my pets were taken care of, make sure my plane ticket to New York was valid, etc. Plus my family wanted to spend every possible moment with me before I left. It was sweet but annoying.

I was now in my apartment packing up a few misc. things. I took deep breaths as I put some pictures of my family and friends in my bag. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I always got nervous before I shipped out.

The next morning, my brother Eric drove me to the airport. He didn't speak to me the whole way. We had gotten into a huge argument the night before regarding my job.

"_Gabby, why do you this?" Eric asked._

"_Do what, Eric?" I asked. I was playing dumb. I knew what he was talking about. I was tired of having this conversation._

"_Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean, Gab, this whole thing about following in dad's footsteps, playing soldier." Eric yelled._

"_Is that why you think I'm doing this? For dad?" I asked enraged._

"_Why else would you being doing it? You can't actually like shooting people for living, Gab. This is about dad and you know it. He was a hard ass on us and you could never win his affection." Eric alleged loudly._

"_Don't talk about dad. He was a great man." I barked._

"_See, you're still trying to gain his affection, even when he's dead._ _I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do?_ _Gab, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Gab, but you can't, it's too little, too late." _

_"Why are you saying this to me?" I whimpered._

_"Because, I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I've dealt with Dad's death! Did you?" Eric yelled._

_I just looked at him disbelievingly. _

"_He can't see you Gab. And now you're going off to die for a dead man." Eric yelled violently._

"_Stop, stop it Eric," I whispered with tears in my eyes._

_He just looked at me with wide eyes. "You're actually going. Hasn't dad put us through enough trouble? He did when he was alive. Now I can see he's causing just as much dead." He said as he walked away._

We pulled up to the airport. Eric just sat there staring straight forward. I just looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. He didn't.

I looked at him one last time, then grabbed my bag, and got out of the car.

I was on my way into the airport when I heard my name being called behind me. I turned around to see Eric running towards me. He stopped right in front of me and held out his hand. I looked into is palm. It held his sacred cross necklace.

"Take it" He ordered.

"Eric, no, I can't take that. Dad gave it to you. It's yours." I said back.

He took my hand and placed the cross in there.

"You need it more than I do right now." He said smiling.

I just smiled back with tears in my eyes.

"Just take care of yourself, kid. Say hi to Mike for me." Eric ordered.

"I will. I love you." I said genuinely.

"Love ya too, Gab."

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHBDHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBDHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHD**

"Hey there stranger," I heard voice from the right on me. I looked up to see Matt Eversman.

"Hey" I said with a big smile on face as I got up to give him a friendly hug. Note to self: airplanes aren't the place to give hugs, not enough space.

"What are you doing in California, Ev?" I asked as he sat down.

"I was visiting some friends when I got a call from my mom. She said that there call from base that was directed to me. So I had to take the call from here." He responded lifting his arms up.

"Hah! Lucky you, on vacation when called back." I joked.

"Yup, so what were you up to?" Eversman asked.

"Absolutely nothing" I responded with a laugh.

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBDHBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBDBHDBHDBDHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHBDHBHDB**

"_Mom, can I have a cookie?" an eleven year-old Gabby asked._

"_After dinner, sweetheart." Rose, Gabriella's mom, answered with a smile._

"_Oh, come on mom, just one cookie." Gabby pleaded with big eyes._

"_Nope, nice try." Rose responded._

"_But" Gabriella started._

"_Mom, there are some at the door. They said they wanted to talk to you about dad." Eric rushed in room saying._

_Rose's head immediately shot up, her face quickly turning white. _

"_Stay here, kids." Rose ordered as she made her way to the door quickly._

_After their mother left, the children's curiosity level automatically sky-rocketed._

_Gabriella crept into the living to where she could see her mother at the door with the two men in uniform. She saw the men hand he mother a piece of paper. Rose unfolded and started to read. Gabriella saw her mother gasp and collapse to her knees. Everything looked like it had happened in slow motion. Gabriella knew what was happening. Her father wasn't coming home._

"Epps" I heard a voice and tried to ignore it.

"Gabby" the voice said a little louder as I felt a hand of my shoulder. I tiredly opened my eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked softly.

"We're here kiddo." Eversman said softly as he was getting his duffel bag from the over head compartment.

"Well then, lets rock n' roll," I said enthusiastically.

**BHDHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDB**

**Thank you so much for reading. I am sorry if you find any mistakes.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHBHDBHDBHD**

The next day we arrived in a bloody hot Africa. I thought summers in southern California were bad. It wasn't until I stepped off the ship I felt the closest experience to hell there was. I looked up into the sky, not a cloud in it. _A beautiful day._ Jeeps were waiting for us once we arrived. _Waste no time, huh? _

The base was about an hour from the port. As we were driving to through Somalia, I finally saw what "poverty" meant. Fields and crops were burnt to a crisp. The air smelt like oil and gunpowder. Starving women and children plagued the streets. I knew no matter what I did or how much I wanted it to, this post-apocalyptic scene would never escape my memory.

We knew we arrived at base when we saw the MH-6 Little Birds and Black Hawks. Wow, wasn't that a sight to see. The general was waiting outside by a humvee with a cigar in his mouth. The jeep stopped to let us out.

"Here we go again" I mumbled as I took a deep breath.

"Welcome to paradise, men." General Garrison said sarcastically with a smile, which earned a couple of chuckles from the boys. I just rolled my eyes. _It is just too damn hot, _I thought.

Garrison told us to unpack and get set up, then report to Captain Steele for duty. _Oh, Steele, my favorite captain,_ I told myself sarcastically.

"Now Sarge, wouldn't want to run laps again would you?" I heard a western voice behind me.

I smiled and turned around.

"Nelson" I smiled as I gave him a shake.

"How are you, buddy boy?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess, except for this damn heat." He said while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, I know. I would dread running in this weather. I guess I better keep my mouth shut, huh?" I laughed.

"Yup, I don't think you want a repeat of Ranger school." Nelson reminded me. When I went through the Ranger Academy I was caught mocking the captain. I had to run laps for the next two days. My legs were hurting for the next month. I think I learned my lesson.

"Yeah, you better, if you want to keep your legs." Nelson replied.

I just laughed as we walked into the bunker.

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHBDBHBDBHBDBHDBhdb**

It had been a week since we arrived. But have we gone into battle yet? No! We have had a couple of close calls, just some skinnies, who were still high from their afternoon fix of kaht, felt like shooting up a street. Most days were filled with training sessions or helping deliver food to the hungry. Most of the people looked at us gratefully as we handed out the food, but some would just stare at us like we were the worst thing in the world. I sometimes understood why. This wasn't any of our business. This wasn't our war. Who were we to mess around in another country's affairs? But they would have to understand, we can't let the country destroy itself. No one with heart would.

"Sergeant Epps" Greene called to me.

"What is it, private?" I asked.

"You are needed down at the ranges, at the request of Sergeant Eversman." Greene stated.

"Thanks, private," I responded.

I put the current Stephen King book I was reading down. I stretched my arms behind my head and headed out to beach, where the ranges were. I was walking through the sand and admiring the view. Being from California, the home of beaches, I wasn't in awe of the ocean like some of the other men here. But it really was beautiful. Sometimes you wonder how some much evil can take place in such a beautiful place.

I finally got to the ranges. Eversman was running the shooting exercises with Delta and Rangers. You could tell which men were Delta and which were Rangers. The D-boys, as we like to call them, were far more experienced. They shot with more precision and confidence. While the young Rangers shot more quickly but without accuracy. Most Rangers dreamt of becoming Delta. Delta was supposed to be the "badass" section of our country's military. Many men asked me what I wanted to do for my military career. Did I want to do my term and then get back to being a civilian? Or did I want raise my status and try out for Delta? To tell you the truth, I was quite content where I was at. I was happy as a sniper. You got some action without getting too messy. Not that I didn't love combat. But now that I think about it, I've always had the urge to learn how to pilot.

"Sergeant Eversman, you wanted to see me?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, hey, some of the new guys were asking which ranger had the best shot. You automatically came to mind." Matt said.

"Aww… That's so sweet. Now what do you want actually?" I asked with a laugh.

"Demonstrate, please?" Ev asked back.

I let out a sigh. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah, come on Sergeant." Jamie Smith said as popped up beside Eversman.

"Show the rookies how it's done, Gabbs," added Staff Sergeant Ed Yurek.

"Fine" I gave in. "Just let me set up."

I grabbed my gun, which was a Barrett M-82A1. It literally annihilated whatever it hit. I got down on the ground, stomach first. I checked the scope, making sure it was at the right point. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The gun made a quick _swish _sound. I looked at the target to see I had hit the bull's-eye.

"Ohh.!!" Some of the men sounded with surprise.

"Move the target back," a delta named Sanderson came up behind me and said.

The men did as they were told.

I again looked into the scope and pulled the trigger.

_Swish_

Bull's –eye

"Damn.." I heard some of the men say.

"Move it back more" Sanderson ordered.

Another _swish _equaled another bull's-eye.

I smiled and stood up.

"Hoo-ah" I said proudly as I saw Sanderson smirk.

"Damn little lady, where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" A Delta everyone called Hoot came and asked.

"I used to hunt with my father when I was younger. Apparently, he was a great teacher." I laughed.

"Obviously" Hoot added with a smile.

"Nice shooting" Dale Sizemore added.

I just smiled.

Soon enough Lt. Colonel Danny McKnight made his way to me. McKnight was always a cool guy to be under in the chain of command.

"Nice job, sergeant, way to show those Delta boys how it's done." He said with a smile and a laugh. "Hoo-ah" He added.

"No problem sir, Hoo-ah" I responded with a grin.

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDB**

Another week passed without any action. The boys around here were getting restless. I mean you're training for hours a day, reviewing city maps, going out on routine combat training assimilations, sleeping in uncomfortable beds, and literally eating cafeteria shit. To do all that and get no actual combat is really depressing and heart-breaking.

In fact, the food got so bad that some of the Delta boys had went out on safaris. They usually came back with some wild boar. Chief Warrant Officer Cliff Wolcott, also known as Elvis due to his calming nature while he's flying, usually flew during these so-called "hunting" trips. But, hey, I wasn't complaining. At least the food they brought back was half way decent.

"Hey, Tex," I heard Hoot call me. Delta had given that nickname the day they saw me shoot. It was actually quite flattering but sometimes got pretty annoying and a little confusing. I had all these names I had to respond to: Sergeant, Sarge, Gab, Gabby, Gabriella, Blondie, or Epps. It took a lot to keep up with all the names.

"Yes Sergeant, how in hell can I help you?" I asked sarcastically but in a friendly manner. Hoot had become a good friend and mentor over the past two weeks.

"Ha very funny, little lady, watch your mouth. You're starting to sound like my sister." He joked.

"She must be a smart girl." I told him.

"Yeah, she is, but sadly it didn't run the family." Hoot continued to joke in his southern accent.

"You got that right"

Hoot just laughed and looked at the sky that could be seen at the end of the bunker. I imagine he was thinking about his sister. It was hard for all the men to be away from their loved ones. Hell, I missed my family. But knowing they were back home supporting us keeps us going for as long as we do.

"But anyway, have you seen your cousin around?" Hoot asked suddenly remembering what he was supposed to be asking.

"Umm… last time I saw him he was talking to Doc Schimd about some aspirin." I told Hoot.

"Thanks" he said as he started to turn to walk away.

"Hey Hoot" I called to the back of Hoot.

He turned around.

"Why do you need Durant, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"We need him to fly us so we can get dinner." He answered.

I just laughed. "You know he's not going to agree. He hates blood all over his hawk."

"I'll clean it up." Hoot offered.

"That's what you said last time" I reminded him with a chuckle as I walked off.

I went to take a seat on my cot and grabbed my sniper rifle to clean it. I couldn't fire it when it was jammed and rusted. Plus, I was a very superstitious person. Cleaning my gun became a nightly ritual. Nothing bad had happen since I've been performing this little ritual. And I was too afraid to stop. All the men had their own little routines before they went to sleep: read from the bible, reread letters sent by loved ones, or simply jot their thoughts down in a journal.

"You know if you keep that up, there won't be any gun left to clean." I looked to see Dale Sizemore smiling down at me.

"Hey" I said with a smile. Sizemore and I always got along. He was a good Ranger and an even better man. If I wasn't in the military, he'd be just the guy I would want to date. But in a life like this, I couldn't even think about that. The consequences would be something I would not like to even imagine.

"Here, thought you might need this," He said as he handed me a cup of tea.

I can imagine my whole face lit up. Tea was one of my favorite things to drink before hitting the hay. I could never find any around base. There was just coffee. Security would never allow us to bring foods or mixes when we were shipped out. So usually I was out of luck.

"Wow, thank you. Where in the world did you find this?" I asked still in awe.

"If you hang around Grimes long enough, you pick up on the where the commanders hide their secret stashes." Sizemore told me humorously.

" Whoa, I'm glad you didn't caught. If Captain Steele caught you, he would shove an M-16 so far your ass that you would be spitting bullets." I joked.

"Is that even remotely possible?" Sizemore asked in a non-serious manner.

"I don't know but I wouldn't stick around to find out." I responded laughing while taking a small sip of my tea. Sizemore just smiled.

"Do you miss your family?" I asked Dale.

"Yeah, I do actually. I miss my parents a lot actually. What about you?" He asked back.

"A lot, more than I thought I would. My brother and I got into this huge argument about our father the night before I left." I said sadly.

"What does your father think of it?" Sizemore asked.

"He wouldn't know. He died when I was eleven." I stated while looking at the floor.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I had no idea." He said genuinely.

"It's fine. It happened ten year ago."

"Yeah, but it still must hurt just as much as it did ten years ago," he stated.

"Do you share these deep intellectual thoughts with the men?" I asked with a hint of humor in my voice. I tried to get off the subject. I never did like talking about my father.

"No, and I would like to keep it that way," He stated while looking me in the eye with caution.

I laughed.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I promised. "Plus, if Nelson or Twombly found out they would have a field day. Not to mention what kind of skit Pilla would put on." I added.

"Yeah, you're probably right. So your boyfriend back home must be missing you." Sizemore surprisingly stated.

I looked at Sizemore weirdly, and then I busted out laughing.

"Yeah, he would be, if I had one." I added.

Sizemore just laughed along.

"What about you, Specialist?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my boyfriend back home is missing me." He said jokingly.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't have a girlfriend back home missing me; it makes it harder to leave if you do have one." He added.

"I totally agree. Not to mention, men are pigs," I joked.

"Yes we are," Sizemore joked back.

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDB**

The morning of September 25, I was awoken by distant shouts and cries. I opened my eyes to see a couple of men making their quickly towards the end of the hangar. Confused, I rose up slowly and decided to follow everyone else.

There was commotion everywhere. No seemed to know what was going on. I finally made my way up to Private Clay Othic. He seemed in shock, just staring out into the dark sky.

"Private, what happened?" I asked urgently.

He looked right me, sadness filling his eyes.

"A 101st Division Black Hawk was shot down," he told me.

My eyes went wide. _Oh shit_

"Private" I started softly, "were there survivors?"

"I don't know" He answered me while shaking his head.

I later found out three men died in the crash. Word around the base was that their bodies were mutilated and dragged around the street like some kind prize or victory. The moment I saw their bodies I promised myself that this was not going to happen to anymore men. They weren't going to be dragged around like some animal. I think most of the men experienced the same revolution.

Later that day, there was a small memorial service. Then the bodies were shipped home on birds. I don't want to imagine what the dead men's families are going to have to go through. It was times like these 

that made us realize our mortality. We weren't invincible or herculean like believed ourselves to be. We were mortal and vulnerable.

**BHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDB**

The next day, Durant caught up with me at the ranges on the beach. I was in the middle of shot when he decided to kick the side of my leg, which threw my aim completely off. I actually missed the whole target.

"Urhh. Durant, you're such a bitch" I grunted.

"You know, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day," Mike joked.

" It already did with Captain Steele." I told him as I got up.

" Yeah, I remember that day. You made me run to the local PX for some Icey-Hot." Durant responded while replaying the memory in his head.

"What do you need?" I asked while looking up to him.

" Garrison want some us to go and survey the food distribution center this afternoon. Lieutenant Beales was supposed to come but he has a bad migraine. According to Schimd's orders, he has to stay out of the sun. We have an extra spot on the hawk. Would you like to join us? We could use your shot if shit hits the fan." Durant suggested.

"Sure, no problem," I answered. _Maybe I would get some action today._

I made my way back up to the barracks to find Yurek pissed off about something.

"What a matter, Sergeant?" I asked curiously.

" Delta is giving me shit about those kittens I found the other day. They cry at night and I can't do anything about it. Some of the D-boys just want shoot 'em." Yurek stated.

I had to laugh. Ranger or not, the man had a soft spot for animals. I'm sure he had many pets back home.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they won't do anything to harm the kittens. Even Delta's not that cruel," I laughed as tried to reassure Yurek.

"Yeah, even if they try I'll sick you on their asses." Ed added.

I just laughed.

"Oh yeah, hey, can you give me a favor? I'm headed out with Durant this afternoon to scout out the Red Cross center. Can you take over my session at the ranges?" I asked.

"Yeah, no problem, I could use some practice. I swear just sittin' here going to be the death of me." Yurek told me with a huge sigh.

"Thanks, Ed." I said genuinely.

By one in the afternoon, I was ready to head out. Garrison recommended that I took the M110 Semi Automatic sniper gun rather than the Barrett. He said that he needed accuracy instead of power on this mission.

There had to be at least five hundred civilians at the center hoping to receive food. Most were women and children. The black hawk we were in circled above the center as we watched for arising trouble, or even the big man, Aidid, to show up. We had been trying to capture him for the past five weeks.

My feet were hanging outside the black hawk as I let the cool breeze brush itself against my face. As the food jeeps rolled in, some Somali technicals were spotted.

"There," Staff Sergeant Daniel Busch pointed. "Techincals, nine o'clock," he finished.

As Durant took the hawk in a circle around the perimeter, Somalis could be seen jumping on the food trucks, desperate for something to eat. As things down there were turning into total chaos, the sound of gunshots caused me to whip my head around.

"Oh, shit! Did you see that?" Eversman asked with panic.

I just nodded. The militia was just shooting up the place.

"Chief, we got unarmed civilians getting shot down here at nine o'clock." Eversman said into his headphones.

More and more people were dying.

"I got it, Matt. I don't think we can touch this." Durant's voice said over the noise.

"Command, Super 64, we got militia shooting unarmed civilians down at the food distribution center. Request permission to engage." Durant spoke into his radio.

"Super 64, are you taking fire? Over." Command asked.

"Negative, command," Durant responded.

"U.N.'s jurisdiction, 64. We cannot intervene. Return to base, over." Command answered.

"Oh come on Durant. Innocent people are getting killed down there. I can take out the gunner with one shot." I spoke over the noise of the chopper.

"No, you heard command, Gabby. We are returning to base." Durant said.

"Fuck" I muttered as I threw myself back into the middle of the hawk.

**BHDBHSHBHSBHdBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDHBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDB**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Please Review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REIEW!**


End file.
